El Origen de la Oscuridad
by New JessJe
Summary: La oscuridad llegó a la vida de Spencer Reid mucho antes de ingresar al FBI. Este relato participa en el Reto Temático "Spencer Reid" del foro "Rumbo a Quántico".


**_Este fic participa del Reto Temático "Spencer Reid" del foro "Rumbo a Quántico"._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Jeff Davis y a CBS_**

* * *

**El Origen de la Oscuridad**

* * *

**27 de enero de 1997, 7:05 a.m.**

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

* * *

Como casi todas las mañanas, sin falta, se levantaba de la cama y la arreglaba. Como reloj suizo seguía su rutina al pie de la letra: salía del cuarto, iba a la cocina, encendía el coffee maker y se metía al baño. Un ligero duchazo, se vestía rápidamente y del botiquín tomaba la dosis diaria para su madre. Entraba a su habitación y con cuidado la despertaba. Algunos días eran más difíciles que otros. A veces casi no reaccionaba, en otras ocasiones, se ponía agresiva. Sin embargo, ese día fue particularmente bueno. Despertó sin problema, tomó sus medicamentos y lo acompañó a desayunar. A pesar de no tener mucho tiempo, decidió tomárselo con calma, de todas formas, no siempre tenía la oportunidad de desayunar en familia. Hizo algunas tostadas, Diana las quería con mantequilla de maní, el prefirió la jalea. Se despidió con un abrazo y corrió al garaje. Tomó su vieja bicicleta, ya que aún no tenía el permiso para conducir. E inmediatamente, tomó rumbo hacia la universidad. Estaba por concluir su primer post grado, lo cual le alegraba, estaba ansioso, ya que a su edad, aún no podía trabajar.

Eso era realmente indignante para él: sabía conducir, pero no podía por su edad, estaba por concluir sus estudios, y no podía ejercer por la misma razón. Sus profesores lo animaban, le prometían que el tiempo pasaría rápido, que aún era joven, que tendría mucho tiempo, pero eso no lo satisfacía.

Eran las 8:45 a.m. Ya era tarde. Iba a toda por la calle. Siempre tomaba la ruta sureste, duraba más y casi no había autos, así que era más seguro, pero en 15 minutos iniciaba su clase, así que fue directo a la principal. La ruta era más corta, pero era de cinco carriles, con más vehículos e intersecciones. Sin embargo, necesitaba acortar distancia. Conforme manejaba, su mente, irremediablemente, iba a millón. Era casi imposible para él no hacerlo. A unas cuantas cuadras de girar hacia el campus sucedió: no se percató que un auto iba a cruzarse frente a él. Escuchó el frenazo, y apenas tuvo tiempo de girar hacia la acerca, donde calló pesadamente. Rodó un par de metros, hasta que su cabeza se encontró con una pared. A partir de ahí, todo fue borroso. Escuchaba susurros, aunque no entendía lo que decían. Varias sombras lo rodearon, pero no distinguía quienes eran, trató de levantarse, pero sintió náuseas. Sintió que alguien lo tomaba de los brazos, podía suponer que le insistía que se quedara quieto, pero tenía la necesidad de levantarse. Hasta que finalmente sintió un escalofrío, le empezó a faltar el aire, hasta que finalmente, cerró los ojos.

* * *

Blanco. Eso fue lo primero que pudo distinguir. Conforme iba abriendo los ojos, las imágenes de su alrededor se hacían más claros. Estaba en una habitación blanca. Su cabeza. Sentía como si iba a explotarle. Instintivamente puso su mano, pero sintió una gran venda que cubría su cabeza. Bajó el brazo y se sorprendió al verlo vendado, pero también por una pulsera tejida de colores en su muñeca. Su brazo derecho estaba enyesado, así que volvió a ver sus piernas, estaban bien, aparentemente. En su muñeca izquierda tenía un IV, así que inmediatamente se la quitó y trató de ponerse de pie. No solo le dolía la cabeza, sentía un dolor insoportable en la espalda, pero aun así apoyo los pies sobre el piso y se levantó. Poco a poco empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Iba a poner la mano en el picaporte cuando la puerta se abrió. Frente a él estaba la chica más linda que había visto hasta ese momento: pelo negro, lacio y largo hasta la mitad de los hombros, ojos tan oscuros como su cabello, un hermoso rostro y labios color cereza. Le sonrió e inmediatamente se volteó.

-¡Mamá, papá, está despierto!

El joven no sabía que decir, solo podía mirar aquella niña frente a él. Estaba seguro que era casi de su edad, y era bella, realmente lo era. Una mujer se acercó a ellos y lo miró gentilmente.

-¿Qué haces de pie? Deberías recostarte.

-¿Yo… dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son?

Una enfermera llegó y lo llevó casi a la fuerza a la cama. Le ponía el IV nuevamente, cuando entró el doctor. Les hizo una seña a la mujer y su hija, y ellas salieron.

Después de un rápido chequeo, la enfermera salió, dejando al chico con el médico. Éste acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó frente a él.

-Me imagino que estás un poco ansioso con todo esto.

-¿Puedo irme ya?

El doctor sonrió, -No, sufriste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, así que lo más aconsejable es que estés bajo vigilancia médica al menos 12 horas más. Soy el Dr. Peter Jameson, trabajo en traumatología del Phyllis Medical Center. No solo soy tu médico en este momento, tengo algo que ver con el accidente que sufriste.

-¿Accidente? No recuerdo…

-Descuida, los recuerdos irán llegando. El auto que casi te arrolla era de mi esposa, por eso ella y mi hija están aquí.

-Ellas… no entiendo…

-Ibas por la vía principal hacia la universidad, mi esposa tenía la vía pero en ese momento cruzaste y ella tuvo que frenar, viraste y perdiste el control de tu bicicleta, así que caíste en la acera y te golpeaste la cabeza. Annie llamó a los paramédicos y pidió que te trajeran aquí, para asegurarse que tendrías todos los cuidados.

-Usted no tiene que preocuparse, no fue su culpa, no deben sentirse responsables.

-Ey, nada de eso, como viste tenemos una hija de tu edad, así que no podíamos dejarte desamparado.

-Lo que pasa es que, bueno… este es un hospital muy caro, yo no puedo… mi seguro…

-No debes preocuparte por eso, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. Ahora, no traías identificación, no sabemos nada de ti. Debemos informar a tus padres lo que te pasó.

-No será necesario, le responde bajando la mirada. Conforme le iba contando, Peter se sorprendía de la historia detrás de ese escuálido muchacho. Con atención lo observaba de pies a cabeza: sumamente delgado, pelo castaño y abundante, muy introvertido pero en su manera de hablar se podía percibir su gran intelecto. Pasaron los minutos, y el cansancio lo fue dominando, así que lo dejó solo.

* * *

En un salón común para los familiares de pacientes, Annie hablaba con su abogado por teléfono, estaba preocupada no solo por las repercusiones, también por el hecho de no saber nada de ese muchacho. Mientras su hija caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa. No era para menos, el rechinar de las llantas, la imagen de ese chico delante de ellos y luego verlo en el suelo ensangrentado, confundido y luego inconsciente, la había impactado. Después de casi una hora, Peter se reúne con ellas. Annie cuelga y se sienta junto con él.

-¿Y bien, te dijo alguna cosa?

-Si, su nombre es Spencer, tiene 15 años. Vive con su madre,- suspira-, pero antes de llamarla necesitamos investigar.

-¿Por?, le pregunta intrigada. Peter la toma de la mano y se frota la cabeza. –Creo que si necesitaremos asesoría legal después de todo.

Mientras ellos conversaban, perdieron de vista a su hija, que con sigilo, se alejó.

* * *

Después de un rato, no pudo dormir más. A pesar de los medicamentos que tomó, aún sentía dolor. Estaba asustado, y sobre todo, odiaba estar en el hospital, rodeado de extraños. Le había suplicado al médico que no llamara a su madre, y lo dejara irse, pero no le dijo nada concreto. Debía irse, no sabía la hora, pero seguro era tarde. Su madre tenía que tomarse los medicamentos y comer. La ansiedad empezó a dominarlo. Quiso quitarse nuevamente la IV pero el sonido de la puerta lo detuvo. Era esa chica otra vez. La joven lo miró con un poco de nerviosismo, y después de unos segundos, finalmente habló. –Hola, ¿puedo entrar?

Spencer la miró fijamente, hasta que finalmente accedió. La niña entró y se acercó a la cama. Lo miraba fijamente, lo que provocaba incomodidad en el muchacho. –Soy Amy Jameson. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Se humedeció los labios. Era extraño para él que una chica le hablara, más cuando ni siquiera sabía quién era. –Yo… yo soy Spencer. Entonces ocurrió. Los ojos del joven se iluminaron al ver la sonrisa de esa desconocida. Podía jurar que era casi mágica. Se sentó en la silla, y como si lo conociera de toda la vida, empezó a hablar. De su vida en la escuela, de su familia, sus amigos. Amy era una normal chica de 15 años, con una vida social como la de los otros, con una luz interior tan clara y nítida que era casi cautivadora. Spencer solo escuchaba, y la miraba con admiración.

-¿A cuál secundarias asistes? Yo voy al Arbor High School, y estoy segura de nunca haberte visto.

-En realidad me gradué hace tres años del Becker Ernest, en este momento estoy en la universidad.

Amy hizo una mueca de sorpresa, adorable, -¿En serio? ¿Eres algo así como un superdotado?

-Pues sí, algo así, le responde mientras vuelve a ver la pulsera en su muñeca. –Y, ¿tu me pusiste esa pulsera?

-Si, la hice en clase el año pasado, era mi amuleto de buena suerte, ahora es tuyo.

Annie y Peter entraron a la habitación, y se sorprendieron al ver a su hija conversando con el chico. Ambos le explicaron que debía quedarse en el hospital internado por lo menos hasta el día siguiente, lo cual no lo gustó a Spencer. Insistía en ir con su madre, ante la su persistencia, Peter le prometió que se encargarían de Diana, como efectivamente pasó. Un par de horas después, Annie llegó con Diana, lo cual tranquilizó al joven. Diana aceptó que una enfermera estuviera con ella en casa mientras su hijo estuviese hospitalizado. No era feliz, pero sabía que de otra forma él no estaría en paz. Spencer se sentía incómodo pues sería un gasto cubierto por los Jameson, pero Peter le insistió que era lo menos que podían hacer.

* * *

Pasaron tres semanas del accidente. Spencer salió al día siguiente y días después fue retirado su yeso. Los Jameson siguieron en contacto con ellos, lo cual era un alivio para Spencer, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Diana tenía una amiga. Annie resultó ser una buena compañía para ella, y cuando iba a la universidad, se sentía tranquilo, pues hacía mucho tiempo que Diana no tenía una crisis. Pero lo que más le alegraba era Amy. Su secundaria quedaba a un par de kilómetros, así que en varias ocasiones ella lo esperaba después de sus lecciones. Iban caminando hasta llegar a un parque cercano y conversaban. Spencer disfrutaba de oír todo lo que era normal para ella, pero para él, era un mundo extraño y diferente. Aquello que para algunos son problemas triviales de la adolescencia, era una novedad para él. Para Amy, hasta lo más sencillo y sutil a su alrededor, era maravilloso, ella hacía que todo fuera maravilloso. Era su primera y verdadera amiga. A las 5, su madre los recogía en el parque y lo dejaba en su casa. Ese día, pasó algo que Spencer nunca imaginó. Después de bajar del auto y caminar algunos metros, la escuchó llamarlo. Él volvió a ver y ella estaba frente a él. Rápidamente lo besó en la mejilla, le dijo buenas noches y volvió al auto. Arrancaron, pero Spencer no se movió de lugar. Se quedó congelado. Era el primer beso que había recibido. Tal vez para Amy era común, pero para él era único.

Al día siguiente, despertó feliz. Siguió el mismo ritual, con una gran diferencia: Amy estaba en su vida. Fue a la universidad, y salió a las 4 de la tarde, pero ella no estaba afuera esperándolo. Sintió un poco de tristeza, pero pensó que seguro tenía algo que hacer, alguna tarea quizás. Al llegar a su casa, esperó. Las veces que no podía verla, ella lo llamaba, pero nada. Finalmente, marcó a la casa de los Jameson, pero nadie contestó. '¿Será que salieron de viaje?', se preguntaba, pero era imposible, Amy le hubiese dicho.

Ya era pasada la noche, pero no sabía nada de Amy. Era sábado a la mañana siguiente, así que montó su bicicleta y fue a su casa. Se sentía un poco nervioso, no quería que pensarán que era un acosador, pero se sentía muy nervioso, definitivamente, algo sucedía. Al virar, observó patrullas en la entrada de la casa de los Jameson. Se bajó y caminó hasta donde le permitía la franja amarilla. Vio oficiales, así como un par de forenses a la entrada de la casa. Sintió un terrible escalofrío, así que corrió hasta dar la vuelta, y saltó por la parte del muro que era más bajo. Amy y él alguna vez habían brincado por ahí. Con sigilo caminó hasta la casa. Entró y vio un gran desorden en la cocina. En uno de los muebles, había un cuchillo con sangre. En ese momento, no pudo pensar con claridad. Sin pensar si lo veían entró corriendo. Solo pensaba en Amy. Al entrar a la sala, vio a dos hombres de pie y otro de cuclillas frente al cuerpo de Peter Jameson.

-Chico! No puedes estar aquí!, le gritó uno de los oficinales con el cuerpo. Pero Spencer no hizo caso, subió corriendo las escaleras, ignorando al oficial que iba detrás de él. Entró a la habitación de Amy y ahí las vio. Annie y Amy yacían en el suelo, sin vida. La madre estaba frente a la puerta, boca abajo. Amy, junto a la puerta del baño, recostada de lado pero mirando hacia arriba. Spencer observó sus ojos, aquellos ojos tan negros como la noche, que antes estaban llenos de vida, ahora estaban inertes, apagados. Quiso acercarse, pero sintió un brazo que lo alejó. Después de eso, los siguientes 10 minutos fueron borrados de la memoria del genio, lágrimas, gritos y lamentos. Con dificultad el oficial sacó al muchacho que inconsolablemente lloraba.

Después de ese día, nada fue igual. Días después escuchó sobre el asesino, un problema personal con Peter, una venganza de antaño, destruyeron la vida de esa familia, y sobre todo, la alegría de Spencer. Fue a la cárcel, pero eso no devolvería a Amy ni a sus padres. Spencer no le contó a su madre lo que pasó, simplemente le dijo que habían tenido que viajar, y al pasar de las semanas, Diana simplemente olvidó. Pero Spencer no podía darse ese lujo. El joven solo se preguntaba el porqué. ¿Por qué destruir una vida? ¿Por qué una persona puede llenarse de tanto odio, hasta disfrutar una barbarie así? ¿De dónde se origina tanta oscuridad? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser Amy?

* * *

**27 de enero, 2015. 5:25 p.m.**

**Quantico, Virginia**

Reid observaba pensativo la fotografía de Maeve en su escritorio. Junto a ella, estaba la pulsera que le había regalado Amy. Todos se fueron despidiendo de Reid. Lo invitaron a tomar un par de tragos para relajarse después de un caso difícil, pero él se disculpó. Ese día no tenía ganas. Después de 18 años, aún el dolor estaba fresco. No escuchó los pasos de Rossi, que se acercó a él.

-¿Todo bien, Reid?

-Amm… ¿disculpa?

David acercó la silla de Callaham y la acercó al escritorio del genio. –No es un buen día, ¿no es así?

-Sí, supongo, le responde sin quitar la vista de la pulsera.

-Está próximo el aniversario de la muerte de Maeve, sé que…

-Lo sé, pero no es en Maeve que estoy pensando.

Rossi se quedó extrañado, -¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-Todos piensan que fue por Gideon que entré a BAU.

-¿Y no fue así?

-Él me motivó, pero ya tenía un incentivo desde hacía mucho tiempo, le dice mientras toma la pulsera con fuerza. –Quería saber el porqué las personas dañaban a otros, y si podía... no sé. Nunca le hable a alguien sobre esto…, empieza a decir, pero se le corta la voz y baja la mirada.

-Tal vez será más fácil con un trago, vamos a mi casa, te parece.

El joven lo vuelve a ver y le sonríe. –Me parece bien.


End file.
